Le reflet, Blet
by noominaome
Summary: Réponse au défi d'Aësälys. Hermione perd un ami, mais trouve un soutient inattendu.


Bonjour, voici ma petite participation au défi lancé par Aësälys.

Lu et corrigé par Aë (Tu es Omniprésente).

* * *

Le ciel s'obscurcissait progressivement.

Les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissant quand le crépuscule fait de nuages sauvages reprenait ses plaines jaune environnantes commençaient doucement à se changer en de soyeuses associations d'arbres aux feuilles fournies. Les éclats versicolores qu'offraient l'automne naissant, flamboyaient contre la vitre d'un train à vapeur. Ce dernier vint se faire engloutir par cette flore foisonnante constituée principalement de chêne pédonculé, d'être commun ou encore de mélèze dont le bois aux cours des siècles était toujours autant apprécié des artisans charpentiers. Loin des grandes civilisations, le convoi, à vive allure, se dirigeait vers un lieu magiquement connu.

Le trajet allait toucher à sa fin.

Tout au contraire, au sein de la machine bruyante, assise confortablement, rêvassait une femme dont les pensées frétillaient nerveusement. Malheureusement, ces dernières étaient vraiment sombres et tristes.

Effectivement, les vacances de la toussaint s'étaient terminées par une note incontestablement peu radieuse pour Hermione Granger. Au cours d'une mission d'infiltration pour son travail d'auror, son fiancé avait envoyé un sortilège connu son le nom : _« PetrificusTotalus » _par mégarde sur la face lisse d'un miroir. Par ricoché ce dernier lui avait été renvoyé puissance huit, directement en plein sternum. La fatalité avait aussi fait que ce soit un miroir enchanté. Depuis une semaine le coma bien qu'instable avait été diagnostiqué par les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste. L'impossibilité à nourrir correctement le patient inquiétait fortement les professionnels. Ron était mourant.

Pour la jeune femme ce qui l'effrayait résultait du peu de temps qu'elle lui avait accordé depuis le début de leur relation. Le démonstratif fiancé avait été attribué depuis peu de temps par obligation par la grande famille, Wesley. Cependant la jeune femme n'y prenait pas un grand plaisir, c'était bien trop pour si peu, de son point de vue.

A la fin de ses études du prestigieux collège de Poudlard, elle avait décidé d'un commun accord avec la nouvelle directrice de poursuivre un apprentissage de quatre ans pour devenir _maîtresse des sortilèges. _Chose acceptée rapidement par Minerva Macgonagall, au vu de sa facilité déconcertante à abolir le sortilège d'_Oubliettes_ lancé au cours de l'année noire. Les professionnels lui avaient explicitement annoncé l'impossibilité d'y remédier, et pourtant… Ses parents la reconnurent sans problèmes et l'approuvèrent pour poursuivre de nouvelles études supérieures. Cela étant, avec ses options favorites propre et non ce qu'un magasine sorcier lui aurait dicté. Les journalistes se jugeant être de perpétuels désignateurs de carrières depuis la mort du dégréné dictatorial nommé _Voldemort_. Bien évidemment ses bagages cérébraux et spirituels le lui permettaient amplement.

Promise à une grande fonction, elle envoya plusieurs candidatures à moult écoles distinguées qui sans étonnement accordèrent les crédits voulus à la jeune femme, qui avait repassé ses aspics haut la main. Ses aptitudes en sortilèges s'amélioraient au fur et à mesure dans de prestigieuses bâtissent située en France, en Allemagne ainsi qu'en Russie. Le savoir de ses trois autres dialectes lui assurait un certain nombre de références à venir.

Sa dernière année d'études annonça son retour au Royaume-Uni, sous le sécurisé Château de Poudlard et l'enseignement ardu du professeur Filius Flitwick. Son diplôme en poche elle fut promue assistante de celui-ci en prévision d'une titularisation provisoire. Elle retrouva son ami Neville Londubat en tant que professeur de botanique pour son plus grand plaisir, marié à Hannah Abbot. Leurs liens renoués elle s'intégra plus aisément encore, si possible. Contre toute attente le professeur qui alignait continuellement les médailles « du plus persifleur et terrifiant du château » l'accueillit sobrement et sans être sardonique.

Curieusement, bien que distant il lui était aussi aimable que ses autres collègues de travail, enfin presque. Néanmoins ce fait s'avérait vrai lorsqu'il était seuls, donc rarement.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ **

Lors de cette fameuse titularisation où le petit professeur de sortilèges prit sa retraite, elle reçut un colis devant ses appartements non loin des tours Griffondor. En son sein reposaient de charmantes fleurs blanches, ses préférées avec un simplissime mot inscrit sur un tout aussi remarquable parchemin : « Glückwunsche ».

A ce moment de sa vie, sa relation avec Ron débutait doucement après des retrouvailles hautes en couleurs. Après tout, ces seize saisons s'étaient consumées sous les thèses, entre autre, et sa toute finale à faire valoir son potentiel en tant que future enseignante. La demoiselle n'avait pas souhaité s'obstruer de petits amis. Bien qu'elle eut un début de romance avec son ami roux au tout début. Trop distrayant et enfantin, elle avait opté pour la rupture et s'abstenir. Par ailleurs c'est face à l'insistance d'Harry qui argumentait les traits prometteurs de Ronald adulte qu'elle s'avoua un petit faible pour celui-ci. Pourquoi pas s'était-elle convaincu. Une femme avait bien le droit de vivre une vie, professionnelle et sexuelle, épanouie.

Le tout pour dire qu'effectivement, bien que Ron ne soit pas un incompétent, son manque flagrant de compréhension littéraire démontrait de manière saisissante qu'il était bien incapable d'annoter « félicitations » en Allemand. A ce moment l'avant dernier des Weasley était loin de se douter que ce fut sa langue favorite lors de son passage en Europe et à L'Est. Par ailleurs, le fait que ce soit signé S.S ne l'induisais pas en erreur qu'en à l'expéditeur.

Suite à cela la relation entre le maître des potions et sa jeune collègue la maitresse des sortilèges s'était améliorée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, devenir amicale. Malgré ses réticences ou plutôt ses incertitudes devant cet homme imposant par sa prestance et ces facultés, elle fut vite conquise par ses conversations. Même leurs disputes parfois houleuses l'aiguillonnaient. Cela, aux grandes désillusions de son petit ami qui devient bientôt envieux. Néanmoins il s'effaçait quand la brunette défendait avec acharnement leur ancien professeur, méprisé par beaucoup. Hermione pouvait devenir une vraie furie lorsqu'elle s'emparait d'une cause à protéger. Harry Potter quant à lui ne s'interposait pas en se contentant d'être civilisé avec ledit instituteur de potions. Pour le reste Hermione savait être discrète. Comme lors d'une de ses nombreuses soirées passées en sa compagnie. Souvent le Jeudi, moment de milieu de semaine où il osait paraitre moins morose et despotique. Silencieuse sur le moment elle avait eu une envie particulière inspirée par le climat morose de son couple, très bancal de banalité.

Elle s'était penchée en avant, ses lourds cheveux cascadant au-delà de sa poitrine ronde, enfermée dans une fine robe à bretelle tomette. Elle avait mis sa main à plat sur son torse recouvert comme par une chemise noire, ses robes ouvertes. Alcoolisée la femme réclamait de l'attention insouciamment, lorsqu'elle lui demanda en inclinant la tête, les pupilles dilatées :

-Puis-je essayer ?

Le regard noir accroché aux lèvres ornées d'un rouge brillant, il acquiesça. Dans un premier temps certainement pour ne pas briser la chaleur entretenue par la cheminée des appartements. Dans un second temps, il le souhaitait et aimait surtout qu'elle l'interroge de sa voix éraillée par le whisky.

Hermione avait voulu expérimenter ce qu'était d'effleurer ses lèvres d'homme et elle ne fut absolument pas déçue.

Ce fait torturait son esprit trop analytique, alors que son amant était à l'article de la mort.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ **

Pire que tout, elle en avait redemandé et il ne saurait jamais son secret. Devait-elle le lui avouer lors de ces rares moments de réveil ? Probablement pas.

Un raclement discret de gorge, masculin, la sortie de ses sombres raisonnements.

Miss Granger, de son nom de famille, soupira en relevant la tête coincée entre ses grands yeux expressifs aux reflets Blets, sondèrent le visage pâle de Severus Snape. Lui avisait de ses pupilles Carbonne l'apparence de sa collègue un peu plus rondelette et fatiguée qu'au début des vacances de ce mois d'octobre. Inquiet il ne laissa rien paraitre et lui indiqua de se concentrer au possible. Une mèche châtain autour de son index, soyeuse, descendait jusqu'à son bol de soupe à l'oignon. L'évidence était que sa jeune associée dissolvait son chagrin dans le chocolat, même si cela l'agaçait prodigieusement que ce soit pour le jeune homme roux.

Alors, elle remarqua la grande salle en pleine effervescence sous les acclamations de chacune des quatre maisons qui accueillaient un par un les futur diplômé de Poudlard. Minerva Mcgonagal, habituelle directrice depuis maintenant plusieurs années prononça le très célèbre discours de bienvenue sous le babillement constant des jeunes recrues. Quelques-uns, les plus âgés et inutilement les plus comiques mimaient les paroles solennellement. La suite du repas se fit globalement dans la joie pour tous, enseignants, étudiants et même fantômes. Neville observait avec compassion le visage affligé d'Hermione et avec méfiance le collègue renfrogné à sa gauche qui l'épiait par-dessus son couteau. S'en apercevant Severus Snape irrité le défia. La tablée souffla de désespoir à l'unisson.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Le mois qui suivit permit à Hermione Granger de remettre en ordre ses affaires.

Que ce soit personnel ou professionnel. Bien qu'au niveau du travail rien ne claudiquait vraiment. Lors du décès de Ronald Billius Weasley, elle fut indubitablement forcée de prendre un congé pendant minimum une semaine sous ordre de la Directrice qui était aussi son amie, Minerva.

Semaine qui se modula de manière précise et nette.

Trois jours après la mauvaise nouvelle, la matrone de la lignée Wesley vint à sa rencontre devant la grille du collège. Après de grandes étreintes étouffantes, elles transplanèrent non loin du terrier. Harry était déjà présent, encerclant de son bras sa femme Ginny et leurs trois enfants en bas âge, le dernier étant apparu dans l'année. Gorge jouait une partie d'échecs magique avec son frère Charlie en hommage au disparu, dont le caractère ne semblait pas s'adoucir. Le Chef de maison, Arthur, debout devant la fondation toujours en suspens l'attendait. Tous la saluèrent avec empressement et beaucoup trop de sentiments. La gêne était constante, tant qu'ils n'assimilaient pas que les deux personnes avaient rompu leur relation amoureuse, peu de temps avant l'accident. C'était un fait établit. Pourtant ils s'accrochaient à Hermione en prétextant une liaison qui aurait dû conduire au mariage. Exceptionnellement elle partagea la chambre avec Ginny sous les recommandations excessive de Molly. Bien que non contente de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec sa solitude, elle apprécia immédiatement de se retrouver allongée en pyjama et à rire dans l'insouciance du moment. Dos à son amie elle espéra que les autres ne se formaliseraient pas des éclats de détente en cette période de deuil.

La cérémonie pour Ron se fit le Jeudi suivante et elle sanglota avec toute la famille. L'hiver approchant elle constata un rhume et décida de repartir sous les remontrances de la matriarche. Aussi, elle fit un petit détour chez ses parents pour les prévenir du décès. De retour au château pour rejoindre ses appartements elle termina le week-end bien au chaud sans des masses de couettes. Harry s'appropria encore plus le statut de frère surprotecteur.

Noel en approchant elle s'occupa de commander quelques objets par un magasine magique spécialement conçu pour livrer à domicile. Un service semblable à internet pour les moldus.

Décembre et Janvier se déroulèrent sous les attentes pressantes des fêtes de Noel.

Deux semaines après les festivités, le lundi matin, elle se présenta au petit déjeuner avec le teint pâle et le regard ailleurs.

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'assoir près de sa chaise. Malgré le tumulte grandissant des bavardages, son ouïe perçue le grincement des pieds en bois s'approcher. Son voisin voulait visiblement communiquer avec elle. Ce qui n'était pas son cas aujourd'hui. Son envie d'isolement refaisait surface. Du boulot l'attendait, plus ou moins. Elle frotta ses yeux pour se réveiller et loucha par-dessus son bras gauche. Frustrée d'être sollicité elle reconnut néanmoins Neville, curieux, qui dès son attention accaparée l'apostropha :

-Hermione, tu es sûre de tenir cette journée ? Elle soupira

-Evidemment, ce n'est pas un rhume qui va me tenir tête. Tu me connais, non ?

-Hé bien… Tu fais peur à voir et franchement tu ressemblerais presque à la terreur noctambule du château. Elle sourit sous le surnom qu'elle donnait parfois au maître des potions lors de ses mauvaises humeurs. Une odeur particulière qu'elle huma la déstabilisa. La nausée l'assaillit alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule droite.

-Je constate que Monsieur Londubat persiste à émousser la gentillesse de Miss Granger.

Ladite Miss Granger affronta du regard un instant l'insatiable de mauvaise foi, aucunement soumise. Vraisemblablement la lotion qu'il projetait sur sa peau ne plaisait guerre à son organe olfactif.

-Et moi je constate que vos yeux de cachou n'effraient plus que les premières années. N'est-ce pas Neville ?

Ce denier, pas vraiment sûr de devoir répondre directement, de peur d'essuyer les remarques vipérines du collègue le moins prisé des couloirs, s'abstient de tout commentaire. Il prit une tartine de beurre et mangea goulûment son repas sous les regards des deux autres.

Subitement plusieurs cris stridents vibrèrent et résonnèrent dans la magnifique salle principale du château. Les bougies étaient toujours aussi bouffantes. Le courrier arrivait par hiboux. Un hibou blanc s'installa d'ailleurs sur le dossier de la chaise d'Hermione tandis que curieusement Severus se fit offrir un courrier de même. La rareté du présent intrigua plusieurs personnes attablées. Après tout, la seule personne qui osait le faire se trouvait à ses côtés. D'ailleurs Hermione copia le sourire hypocrite de celui-ci et l'observa du coin de l'œil. Non loin les professeurs moins matinaux faisaient leur entrée et conversaient avec entrain de cette nouvelle semaine périlleuse. Les joies de la nouvelle année prenaient de l'ampleur dans la salle. Dans un même temps, il gardait un œil sur Hermione. Elle expira silencieusement en maudissant vaguement leurs manques de jugeote. Elle s'occupait très bien d'elle-même pardi. Reprenant en main l'enveloppe et oubliant les regards, une barre s'installa entre ses sourcils sous l'appréhension du destinataire. Décacheté, un hoquet de stupeur franchit ses lèvres en même temps que sur sa droite un grognement intempestif se fit entendre. Severus Snape plus terrifiant que jamais jeta le contenu de la lettre devant sa collègue.

-Potter Beschließt sich, mich lächerlich zu machen ! (Potter se décide à me ridiculiser !)

Hermione prit sur elle concernant sa propre nouvelle et fit bonne figure.

-Comment ça ?

- Er lädt mich herzlich ein, das Neujahr in seiner charmanten Gesellschaft zu verbringen. (Il m'invite cordialement à passer le nouvel an en sa charmante compagnie.)

-Oh… Oui j'ai eu la même demande Vendredi dernier. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Sa question était risible. Par le fait que la demoiselle à sa droite persistait dans un langage commun au alors que lui souhaitait être discret. Par le fait qu'Harry semblait vouloir sortir le sombre professeur de ses cachots adorés. En soupirant il reprit en anglais.

-Si je sais par je ne sais quel force vous l'appeler votre précieux ami, il n'en est pas pour autant le mien. Il reçut un regard éloquent pour le vouvoiement. Hermione je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine à vouloir s'intéresser à moi.

Sa conscience la réprimanda quand elle répondit dans l'Allemand le plus parfait.

- Er ist er tatsächlich nicht (Il ne l'est pas effectivement).Bien évidemment qu'elle se moquait. Elle continua néanmoins, l'air las. Nous sommes amis cependant donc je lui ai proposé ta présence. Intérieurement elle jubilait, il repassait son masque de fierté.

Force est de constater que passer un moment avec l'ancienne Gryffondor lui parut une bonne idée. Même s'il fallait endurer quelques heures avec le survivant et sa clique.

-Encore une chose et cela ne va pas te plaire.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ **

A contrecœur il l'avait suivit jusqu'à la demeure familiale des Potter.

Presque plus têtu qu'un pot de miel à ouvrir sans magie, elle avait accomplit l'exploit de le faire revenir dans la vielle maison de l'ordre du phénix au 12, square Grimmaurd. Pour une si petite femme elle avait du cran il fallait le reconnaitre. La persévérance était l'une de ces qualités.

La bâtisse accueillit volontiers tous les nouveaux individus.

Hermione s'était vêtue d'une robe à bretelles, bouffante à partir de la taille, des escarpins brillants aux pieds et Severus portait une chemise de teinte vert Hooker et un pantalon noir. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble ce qui étonna plus d'un des convives.

L'homme au masque de fer s'installa dans un fauteuil tandis qu'Hermione salua tout d'abord les quelques Weasley puis les amis de travail d'Harry. Elle ne fit pas d'étreinte passionnée à Ginny ou encore Mme Wesley comme à son habitude, ce qui n'échappa pas à tout le monde.

La soirée avança et Hermione semblait vaguer à ses occupations entre épier le maître des potions, qui faisait de même, et manger tout ce qui lui tombait entre les doigts. Minerva sourit du manège quand elle constata que sa jeune protégée ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

Harry étouffa un rire bruyant et spontané bien qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment leur complicité. Etrangement la chauve-souris des cachots se radoucissait imperceptiblement devant la ténacité féminine que représentait son amie. Toutefois c'était vrai jusqu'à une certaine limite, indubitablement il avait sa fierté. Son autoritarisme chronique revenait au grand galop lorsqu'elle refusait une évidence en exemple. Ce qui arrivait souvent et plaisait aux deux protagonistes. Il était sûr que le timbre rauque du méchant loup émoustillait la lionne lorsqu'il était irrité. Chacun ses lubies et Harry Potter se s'en préoccupait pas. Ce qui ne le rassurait guère cependant, tenait sur les rumeurs circulant dans l'enceinte du couloir du majestueux château. Ses enfants inscrits pour sûr, les lui dictaient avec fascination. La belle maitresse des sortilèges entretiendrait une relation d'amants-amantes avec le maître des potions. Pour le reste, même si c'était faux, il espérait seulement que l'homme qui laissait montrer parfois son affection, ne la brusquerait pas.

Hermione dansa avec un Harry guilleret sous les effluves d'un petit Martini lorsqu'elle se sentit agripper par le bras par un homme, grand. Elle rit un instant devant la tête de son ami puis se surpris à entendre son cœur tambouriner la macarena. Il était vrai que le maître des potions était une pointure dans la danse. Cette dernière prit fin quand Ginny Weasley-Potter armé de Lily Potter, dernière en date du clan chantonna le refrain d'un happy birthday. Les cris alentours ne dérangèrent pas le maître des potions qui s'inclina pour poser ses lèvres sur celles chaude et humides d'Hermione. Dans son dos la pression s'accentua et son bras s'engourdit. Instinctivement elle recula. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Simplement il attendit. Baissant la tête elle parut embarrassée. Le courage refaisant surface elle défroissa sa robe et de ses deux mains la plissa de manière à montrer l'arrondit de son ventre. Il ne sembla pas surprit et passa même la nuit à cajoler ses nouvelles rondeurs. Seules quelques personnes connaissaient la nouvelle concernant Hermione.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ **

Comme tous les après-midi depuis que son congé maternité avait débuté, lorsque le temps le permettait la jeune femme entreprenait de jardiner. Bien que ce ne fut pas des plus pratiques concernant son état. A tout moment le tout petit être qui baignait dans son arrondi de ventre se faufilerait pour sortir. Situation qui soudainement arriverait. Alarmée un instant elle s'était assise sur la chaise de sa cuisine.

Un bruit cliquetant lui parvient nettement. Elle suivit un phénomène par delà la petite fenêtre entourée d'un joli rideau mauve. Là, devant la maisonnette de ses parents, une automobile rouillée se garait. Un sourire menaça d'écarter ses lèvres roses. L'improbable s'était produit.

L'homme qui a survécu accompagné de l'homme aux yeux assassins décampait rapidement avec un « crissement» ronflant, des portes de l'automobile.

De sa grande hauteur, vêtu de pantalon noir, d'une chemise grège et recouvert partiellement de ses robes d'enseignant, Severus Snape abordait une contorsion sur son visage, comique. Est-ce le fait d'avoir voyagé avec le soit disant petit arrogant Potter ? Ou bien de se trouver dans le monde moldu ? Seul lui y répondrait.

Mal à l'aise les deux s'approchèrent en remarquant l'amusement certains de leurs protégée.

Les invitants à entrer ils restèrent debout devant les boissons chaudes préparé à la main par Hermione qui souriait franchement. Harry Potter fit un regard éloquent à son voisin de droite qu'elle perçut du coin de l'œil. Elle demanda attendrie :

-Vous êtes venus ici en voiture exprès pour moi ?

-Plus ou moins, tu ne donnes pas tellement de nouvelles en ce moment alors quand Ginny a reçu ton message…

-Oui d'ailleurs il faudra éclaircir se mystère. Ce fut au tour du professeur d'intervenir.

Potter femme et non moi. Il reçut des deux présents une œillade glaciale de réprimande alors qu'il indiquait à l'ami de miss Hermione de continuer.

-Ginny pense que tu devrais aller dans un Hôpital Moldu –Regard démonstratif de Severus- Ou sorcier.

D'un sourire éclatant et surtout faux, ce qu'ils aperçurent, elle coupa les deux hommes.

-Je vais dans un hôpital moldu. Ici même et « Jetzt »!

Les vitres du service hospitalier du petit village anonyme où vivaient les parents d'Hermione, semblaient fusionner avec l'ambiante chaleur d'été. La canicule était déclarée.

Au second étage Hermione Granger donnait naissance à la fille de Ronald Wesley.

Quelques heures auparavant, le hurlement strident de la femme brune accompagnée des pertes des eaux, avait convaincu les deux invités à l'amener en urgence. Tant bien que mal ils avaient réussi à franchir le seuil des urgences hospitalières. Severus Snape reniflant de dédain en portant le côté gauche et Harry le droit en accusant les insultes passagères de la future maman. Ils avaient attendu trois heures avant de pouvoir revoir leur amie.

Soudainement un froid polaire s'introduisit dans la pièce. D'un côté, Harry mal à l'aise se retrouvait debout à regarder les deux amants. La petite bouille suçait les doigts de sa mère, dont les cheveux tombant sur le dessus de son épaule se mêlaient aux courts et similaires du bambin.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon texte :)

Bonne fin de journée à toutes (tous) et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.


End file.
